


Remedy

by AmmyOkami



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Frotting, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Realizing True Feelings, Sexual Tension, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Slightly Anal Fingering, Slightly Frotting, first time anal sex, first time saying I love you, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/AmmyOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oswald has another nightmare, Edward can't take it anymore and wants to comfort Oswald.</p><p>Set on Season 2 Episode 9 "A Bitter Pill To Swallow"</p><p>Part 2 is Rated M/Explicit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt of writing a slash fan fiction. Please forgive me ;_;

 

Not edited yet. 

 **Warnings:** _First kiss, Sexual Tension, Slight Hurt/Comfort_

  


Ed wondered whether Oswald was asleep already or not. Judging by his steady breath, the former king of Gotham was already caught in the world of dreams, Nygma whereas couldn’t find any sleep. 

Oswald’s in sorrow drenched eyes whilst talking about his mother didn’t leave Edward’s head. He fought the urge telling him that his mother was right with everything. Oswald **was** handsome. **Was** clever. **Was** a great man. But how would it sound like in Oswald’s ears, hearing this from him? Sure, Ed was a genius, a mastermind, but social interaction was clearly none of his strong points. Perhaps Oswald would have thought that Edward made fun of him and his beloved mother by saying so? Ed really couldn’t gauge his friend’s reaction. Wait. His friend? Yes, Edward considered him as his friend already, but did Oswald? And then again… Was Oswald really just a friend for him? Or…

Barely, Nygma was confused, but right now he was. He wasn’t able to comprehend these feelings he held for Oswald. Compassion? No. Completely different and far beyond. Oddly, it was the same he felt for Kristen once. No. More. Much more. Seeing Oswald so devastated and without any hope destroyed Nygma’s heart. Nothing more he wished than to see Oswald’s smile, a sincere smile, a smile from the bottom of his heart. He should be happy again. he had to be happy again. Deserved to be happy again. Too much Oswald suffered already, too much he had to endure already.

Edward closed his eyes, remembered what he had said to him…

_… Mr. Penguin. For some men, love is a source of strength. But for you and I, it will always be our most crippling weakness…_

_… A man with nothing that he loves is a man who cannot be bargained._

It was true what he said, he believed so, however, what was the real reason for telling Oswald so? Their first encounter didn’t go well, on the contrary, Mr. Penguin was quite rude to him. So, why did Ed care so much about Oswald’s feelings? Why didn’t he leave this arrogant and selfish little bastard to his fate back then? And again: Why did he say these words to him? The longer Ed thought about it, the clearer the answer became.

Fear. Jealousy.

The future Riddler scoffed. Calling Oswald selfish, when in fact he was the one who acted like an egoistic prick! Edward understood… He didn’t want Oswald to fall in love with someone else. The sheer thought of it enraged Ed. Enraged Ed’s darker side. Nygma’s breath quickened, he clenched his teeth, kept his eyes shut, frowned, cold beads of sweat built on his forehead. The strain in his heart threatened to tear his chest apart. That… pressure… It hurt… It hurt so much…

_Breathe, Ed. Breathe. Just calm down. Count from ten to one and everything will be alright again._

_Ten_ \- A deep breath.

 _Nine_ \- Another deep breath.

 _Eight_ \- He gulped.

 _Seven_ \- A chuckle.

 _Six_ \- Nygma shivered.

 _Five_ \- A whisper.

 _Four_ \- “He’s waiting for you, Ed.”

 _Three_ \- “Waiting for your touch.”

 _Two_ \- “Waiting for your lips.”

 _One_ \- “Take him!”

“Stop!“ Nygma hissed as quiet as possible.

He tried to calm himself, his other significant self smirked devilishly. “Really Ed? He’s sleeping in your bed and you? Lying on the hard ground, thinking about how his skin would feel like under your finger tips.“

How he hated this voice in his head! But much more he hated the fact that his shadowy self was right. He longed to touch Oswald. He longed to kiss him. But mostly: he longed to ease his pain. Of course, affection alone was no remedy for agony, for this intense suffering, but love was a strong weapon, it could deliver him from pain. At least that was Nygma’s hope.

Ed’s lips trembled. Love will always be their… his… most crippling weakness. Really? Then why he felt numb when he thought about Oswald might not return his feelings for him? Then why he felt so alive when he thought about holding Oswald in his arms? Edward’s heart knew right from the beginning what it felt: love. But Ed’s mind ignored these emotions, pushed it aside - there was just no way for a happy end, was it? - and at first it was successful in doing so.

Not any longer… No, not any longer!

He couldn’t brush these feelings off any longer!

But how to approach Oswald?

Suddenly Edward heard a faint moan and whimper. Was Oswald having a nightmare? No surprise after all what happened. The future Riddler sat up and groped for his glasses on the bedside table. Goddammit, where were they? A sob made him prick up his ears. “Mr. Penguin?“ Edward breathed. “Are you awake?“ All he got in return was a snivel of Oswald’s. Did he cry?

Nygma gathered all his courage and rose, sneaked under the blanket and right next to Oswald - whose back was facing Ed. Once more, Edward asked if he was awake. No answer, only silent snivels.

_Come on, just do it Ed. What’s the worst thing that could happen? He rejects your feelings and shutters your into thousands tiny pieces. That’s all…Ha ha..._

Ultimately, the compulsion to comfort Oswald defeated the fear of being turned down. Taking his time, Edward drew closer to him, his body touched Oswald’s back - felt the warmth which radiated from Oswald’s body - his hands wrapped around his friend’s belly. The sobs stopped, instead, Oswald began to shiver slightly.

_Think, Ed! Think! No… Just do it!_

Nygma encouraged himself, he went this far already, he couldn’t stop now!

Oswald held his breath as Edward’s hot breath grazed the sensitive spot just below his ear. What was happening? And why did he allow him to come so close? What would happen next? Immediately he got his answer. A soft sigh escaped Oswald’s throat, feeling Ed’s lips on his neck now. Short and gentle, but oh, so sweet. “Please, do it again,“ Oswald begged internally. As if Ed heard his silent plead, he placed one more tender kiss on his skin, pecked his way down his neck. When Edward reached the crook of Oswald’s neck, he drilled tenderly his teeth into his skin, causing the former crime lord to moan quietly.

In victory Edward grinned. No doubt, Oswald was awake and enjoyed this. Nygma wanted to ask his dear friend if he liked what he was doing, but he forbid himself to do so. It might destroy this wonderful moment. Sometimes, words weren’t needed. And Edward was sure this was one of these moments.

Luckily, Edward’s pajama Oswald was wearing was far too big for him. That’s why Ed could easily shower his friend’s shoulder with more feather-light kisses. His mouth went up again, to Oswald’s neck, leaving a pleasurable prickle where his lips touched Oswald’s skin. Gently, Edward sucked on Oswald’s neck, eliciting a sweet noisy moan from the former king of Gotham now. For a while he teased Oswald this way, sucked and bit tenderly this sensitive spot of his.

What Oswald’s voice did to Ed!

Nygma let go as Oswald tried to move his head. It was dark, but bright enough to perceive each others faces. Edward could tell that his friend’s eyes were still red from crying.

“You are not alone. I am here. For you.“

That was what Ed wanted to tell him as he cupped Oswald’s left cheek, but somehow they stuck in his throat. For some moments they simply looked at each other, time seemed to stand still. Though Edward weren’t able to vocalize his words from before, Oswald knew he wasn’t alone anymore. For the first time after a long time Oswald felt hope again. Hope of having someone who cared for him, who liked him, who even could love him? Someday? Love?! Was Oswald really hoping for Edward’s love? Nygma was always nothing more than an annoying little bug, with his heart-warming big smile, his sparkling eyes, his beautiful kissable lips, damn, his beautiful kissable lips! 

It hit Oswald like lightning. He was attracted to Edward; right from the start he was. All the scorn and despise he pretended to feel for Nygma… It was only to protect himself, to blanket his real feelings for him, to save himself from breaking his heart. How could someone like Edward, someone so handsome and smart, develop any romantic feelings for someone like him after all? But now… Edward was so close, his lips so near, his hand so warm… Oswald closed his eyes, parted slightly his lips.

Edward blinked a few times, hesitated. Was this an offer? An invitation? It had to be. Edward couldn’t resist. Couldn’t suppress the need to taste Oswald’s lips. He lowered his head, closed his eyes as well. Both’s hearts fluttered in sweet anticipation, this lovely but unbearable tension that built up right before a kiss sent tingling shivers through every fibre of their bodies. This moment was magic, it was right, it was essential, celestial.  

A kiss. A simple kiss. So short. So sweet. So innocent. Yet so powerful. So strong. Enough to crumble their defenses, enough to made their walls cave in.

The former crime lord’s eyes fluttered open, he shifted his weight, signaled Ed this way that he wanted to lie on his back. Now Nygma lay on top of Oswald, again they drowned in each other’s eyes. Oswald reached out for Edward’s face, went further, his fingers glided through his hair. Suddenly he gripped a fistful of Ed’s hair and forced him down, a firework sparked in their bodies as they kissed again.

Oswald’s tongue darted out, traced the line of Ed’s lower lip. All Edward could do was letting out a stifled moan, feeling how his power completely melted away. Nygma’s darker side showed up. “You let him be in charge? It is you who has to make him feel powerless, not the other way around!“  
Ed growled, slipped his tongue into Oswald’s mouth. Oswald’s grip on Ed’s hair grew tighter, he wrapped his legs around Ed to press him closer.

The former crime lord ignored the stinging pain in his shoulder, all that counted, all that mattered was drinking in his lover’s sweetness. Tongues intertwined, danced together, quiet sighs and moans filled the room, warm hands touched hot cheeks now, trembling fingers unbuttoned the buttons of pajama tops, tossing them to the ground. It became difficult to breathe, an impossible task even, and soon both of their bodies reacted to this heated kiss, to these electrifying touches.

Edward broke the kiss, both, him and Oswald, were about to suffocate, at least that was what it felt like. Heavily gasping their eyes locked at each other once more. Silently, with his eyes only, Ed asked his friend if this was really alright, if he agreed for him to proceed, if he wanted it as much as he did. Oswald understood. He nodded, wordlessly begging for receiving Edward’s love. And this is what Edward would let him feel now: his love.

* * *

Part 2??? 


	2. My Darling Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed's and Oswald's walls are caving in... <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so damn nervous to post this, you have no idea!!! It’s my very first attempt to write slash/a gay sex scene, so please bear with me!
> 
> Critics and comments are therefore more than welcome! Thank you *^__^*

**Warnings:** _Explicit Sexual Content, Slightly Frotting, Oral, First Time Anal, Hand Job, Love Making, Love Confessions_

  


Oswald shivered in excitement, however, a tad fear and insecurity sneaked into his heart. What should he do? Did his friend expect him something to say? Chaos broke loose in Oswald’s head. Soft lips brushed Oswald’s face, traced towards his ear. “Relax, my handsome bird.“ Hot breaths striped up and down Oswald’s sensitive spot. “I’d never hurt you. You know this, don’t you?“ **  
**

“I’d never hurt you. You know this, don’t you?“ Ed’s unpleasant half aped. “Dear Lord, you should hear yourself! Just be a man for once and take what’s yours!“

Ed’s steady breath quickened.

No! He wouldn’t…. There was no way he’d cause Oswald pain. No! Never!

_Take him!_

No!

_Take what’s yours!_

Stop!

_He wants it!_

Quiet!

_He wants you._

He wants me…

“Ed…?“

He wants me…

“Ed? Are you okay?“

Oswald’s husky voice brought Edward back into reality. Nygma’s head jolted up, worried eyes met confused ones. A large warm hand cupped Oswald’s cheek. “I am sorry, little bird. Did I scare you? Do you want me to stop?“

God, usually he would cut everyone’s throat who dared to call him `little bird`, but when Ed said it… The way it rolled off his tongue - warm and sweet like honey - made him giddy. A slight tremble went through his body. Was he scared? Yes, maybe. Did he want him to stop? No, definitely not.

Almost not noticeable Oz shook his head. His lips formed the words `Don’t stop`.

Ed captured Oswald’s lips with his, coaxed him for a response, nibbling and gently licking on Oz’s lips. Nygma didn’t have to wait long until his friend welcomed him once more. But this time… This time this kiss was different somehow. Felt different. Time stood still, the world stopped moving. What was happening? Their skin seemed to become so oversensitive all of a sudden. Each touch, each kiss stirred a fire inside of them. Further and further, until it threatened to consume their whole bodies.

Edward’s hips moved by themselves. The friction that formed sent wonderful warm shivers through their veins.

How? How was this possible? They didn’t do much yet, but the pleasant sensations that shot through Ed’s - and Oswald’s - body was incomparable. Sex with Kristen was good, felt good, yes, but it was nothing compared to this.

This was beautiful. This was divine. This was… right. Simply right.

The atmosphere shifted completely, left both of them breathless. The air was soaked in sexual tension, and… more… so much more…

Edward swallowed Oswald’s whimpers, let his long, elegant fingers glide through the former crime lord’s black hair. Soon their bodies reacted, demanded for more. Oswald didn’t want Ed to stop: this sweet yet so lustful kisses, the way he moved - ground his hips against him -, how he so affectionately stroked his hair.

A wince shot through Ed’s body as fingernails dug into his shoulder blades. His own erection pressed painfully against the annoying material of his shorts. Oswald felt the same, yearned for feeling Edward’s bare skin on his. He held Edward as close as possible, terrified that he might just go away or even disappear when he would let him go.

How many seconds passed? Minutes? Hours? Did it really matter?

Both caught for breath when Edward pulled back a little bit. He had enough. The thin fabrics were still separating them. Oswald shut his eyes close, bit his lower lip to hold back a moan as his friend’s hand reached down to rub his palm up and down his length.

 _“He’s enjoying it,“_ Ed’s dark manifestation leaned forward, speaking quietly into Edward’s ear, _“Look at him, how vulnerable he looks. How vulnerable the… **king of Gotham** becomes below you.“_

Indeed. These beautiful eyes of his, which seemed to change their color… one time blue as ice, suddenly green as emerald. His fragile, pale body. The former crime lord appeared to be even more helpless with his bandaged shoulder. He really looked like a wounded baby bird. One more reason why Ed couldn’t give in to his darker side! Oswald needed his protection, his affection. Needed… love… Unimaginable what his cruel, sadistic half would do to him! No! He wouldn’t let him win this time! Not this time!

_Just take him!_

No!

_Take what you want! Take what’s yours!_

No!!

_**Fuck him!** _

**“But I love Oswald!“**

Ed’s as well as Oswald’s eyes widened. Did… Did he just…? Oz didn’t quite understand, but… Edward said he loved him. He loved him?!

Oswald’s voice almost collapsed. “Is this true? Do you?“

Nygma’s shadowy self was gone. He knew it. He felt it. He got defeated. For the very first time he got beaten.

Oz almost drowned in Edward’s warm brown eyes, his beautiful smile.

There was no need in denying it anymore. Nygma stroke his lover’s cheek. “Yes,“ he breathed, “I love you, Oswald.“ For a second he pondered if he could really dare to take the next step. Yes. He had to. He did. “I want you to become mine.“

Unable to say a word, Oswald nodded. He just nodded once. Short and crisp.

Ed gave his friend a quick smile before he rose and tugged on his underwear. He didn’t ask for permission to take them off for he knew he had it. A deep red graced Oswald’s face as he finally lay completely undressed in front of Edward, his throbbing cock begging for being touched.

“Y-You too,“ Oswald asked almost timidly. A silent chuckle escaped Ed’s lips. “Of course.“ He stood up. Just when he was about to take off his boxers Oswald stopped him, telling him to wait. Edward watched his lover lifting his upper body, attempting to sit up. Concerned - Oswald clenched his teeth as a sharp pain went through his shoulder - the future Riddler begged his friend to lay down again. “N-No,“ was Oswald’s only answer. He knelt on the bed now, his hand moved towards Ed’s underwear. Oswald pulled it down Ed’s narrow hips, revealed his hard cock. Nygma helped to take off his boxers completely.

“Wait, I will just get some lube and-“ Ed’s words stuck in his throat when a hot wetness surrounded his dick. Shortly after the tip of Oswald’s tongue grazed softly the underside of Ed’s shaft, paying especially attention to the bundle of nerves right underneath the head. So gentle. So painfully gentle. Edward’s brown eyes shot down, just to see the raven haired man showering his dick with love and affection. Oswald’s tip of his tongue circled around his head before he gently sucked on it, coaxing out a smothered moan of Eds.

Oswald’s mouth and hands around his dick, his balls, his dick again was so pretty to watch, so beautiful, pure even. “Oswald..,“ Edward panted quietly, stroking his lover’s head, combing his hair. The sensations his little bird set free in him were indescribable. Muscles tensioned at this wonderful sweet torture. Oh God, so warm… so soft Oswald’s mouth felt around him. Ed gave in, closed his eyes and began to thrust. Gentle. Very slowly.

Ed’s finger tips wandered up and down Oswald’s nape of the neck, calming him that way. Just where did he learn this? Or did it feel so damn good, because this was more about than just raw, animalistic sex? Oswald’s gleaming orbs looked up at him. There was no doubt anymore: he loved him. Oswald loved him as much as he loved him.

A growl of disappointment fled from Ed’s lips, causing Oz to snicker quietly. “Come back to bed. It’s more comfortable for you I assume.“ Edward took Oswald’s face between his hands and bent down to draw him into a deep, not to say aggressive, kiss. Without breaking the kiss he returned to the bed and they switched positions, so that Ed’s back was facing the head of the bed now, kneeling.

There it was again: that bewitching and befogging sensation around his cock. Now he couldn’t hold back anymore. He palmed Oswald’s back of his head to hold him steady, set the rhythm he needed right now. Slowly his pace slowed down, but never stopped. Ed caressed Oswald’s back. The rough material of the bandages reminded him that it was him who had to take care of his hurt baby bird. Guilt encased Ed’s heart as he realized that his lover were touching himself while presenting him this immense pleasure. How selfish!

“It’s your turn, little bird,“ the future Riddler rasped. “Lay down. Let me do.“

Oswald didn’t fight, couldn’t fight when Ed pushed him softly down into the sheets. He spread his lover’s legs and positioned himself. As Oswald did before, he licked and sucked, slightly nibbled, teased and tormented him in the sweetest way imaginable.

Oswald moaned in whimpered in pure bliss. Long forgotten was the pain in his shoulders. He groaned as Ed grabbed the undersides of his thighs and pushed them up, so he had better access to his most delicate spot. A drawn-out moan could be heard when Nygma downright ravished his tight entrance with his tongue. “E-Ed! Ed!“ Helplessly Ed’s little bird tossed and turned. Knuckles turned white already as he grasped the sheets far too firmly.

Getting bolder with each second that passed, Edward circled the finger tip of his index finger around his raven haired darling’s tiny hole. Oswald’s whimper grew louder, in both fear and want, knowing exactly what the riddle lover had planned. Nygma added more lubrication on his finger by wetting them with his saliva. Slowly, so slowly he pressed - only the tip of his finger - inside. Oswald’s body tensioned and Ed stopped his movements for a short while until he continued, bumping as gentle as possible in and out. “Relax, love. Breathe and relax.“  

Yes, his saliva wasn’t enough lubrication, he was well aware of this. He was sure he had some lube left in his nightstand. Besides… he still needed his damn glasses!

Oswald’s frustrated grunt pleased Ed immensely. “I am just getting the lube, my lovely darling bird.“ First he took his glassed, then opened the first drawer and found what he was looking for. “I don’t want to hurt you.“  

Generously he smeared the lubricant on his cock, starting from the top down to the base of his shaft. Edward put some more on the finger tips of his index- and middle finger, smoothed it on his lover’s hot spot. A shiver let Oswald’s body slightly tremble as the cold texture met his hot skin.

“What do you prefer?“ Only faintly the little bird was able to perceive Edward’s voice; passion and lust dominated his mind already. “Do you want to be on top or-“ Nygma stopped talking, brooded over this question by himself. He came to the decision that it was probably the best for Oswald to be on top. That way he had control, could control depth and speed.

Short and sweet pecks on his face brought Oswald back to reality. “Did you hear me, my darling bird? I want you to ride me.“

With ease Ed heaved Oswald up, let him straddle him.

“R-Ride you?“ Oz asked weakly.

“Take your time. I want you to feel good,“ Ed reassured him, squeezing his lover’s thighs. Oswald couldn’t hide his fear, Ed’s finger alone caused a small pain, felt… what was the right word… unusual maybe? That’s it. He just needed to get used to it. And.. the unbridled the lust he felt predominated his mind, love his heart. Nothing more he wished for than to feel the man he loved inside of him.

So, he wrapped his hand Ed’s cock and positioned himself on top of him. As Ed said, he took his time. He held his breath, prepared inwardly for the stinging pain as Ed’s thick cock started to stretch him. “Easy. Take it slow, love,“ Edward breathed throaty. Inch by inch Edward’s dick disappeared into Oswald’s body, and much to his surprise the burning didn’t last for long.

“Don’t forget to breathe,“ the future riddler reminded his lover, completely ignoring the fact that he held his breath, too. He didn’t stop caressing Oswald’s skin though, squeezed and stroked his legs, his belly, his chest, his hips.

“You are so handsome, my darling bird,“ Ed marveled. Oswald’s porcelain skin was flushed, beads of sweat appeared on his temple, his neck, his body. “I love you. I don’t let you go.“

Edward muttered sweet nothings. Hungrily Oswald soaked them in, every single word, every single moan and pant. So very soon Ed and his little bird were surrounded by blissful moans. Edward stroked his lover’s cock additionally, granted him more joy this way.  

God, how beautiful Oswald was, Nygma thought. So stunning and enticing as he enjoyed himself so much. God, so beautiful he was… so handsome…

The future riddler gripped Oswald’s arms, yanking, forcing him down. He took his head and pressed him down, kissed him with all the passion and love he held for his darling bird. Now he thrusted upwards, harder and harder, faster and faster. He was so tight, felt like the finest silk.

Strong arms embraced Oswald’s body, held him close. For the first time in his life he had the feeling of being truly safe and protected, loved and wanted, needed.

Suddenly Ed grunted, no, almost growled. He threw Oswald on his back, pressed his legs with his knees apart and entered him again, this time with much more ease. Edward found the right angle to hit the sensitive spot as he pounded Oswald’s tight heat. From sweat slick hair sticked on their foreheads, Ed’s glasses glided down with every single hard thrust, fell almost off already.

Though it was difficult, Oswald opened his eyes. His blue-green eyes locked at Ed’s brown orbs. They detected nothing more than love and admiration, lust and desire in each other’s eyes. The air was filled with heavy pants and moans, filled with sheer love and craving.

Oswald’s weak but lovingly gaze made Ed completely weak. All walls caved finally in when his darling bird, always looking into his eyes, finally said with a shaky and raspy voice, “I-I love you, Ed. I love you.“

A rampant heat suffused Ed’s body. He couldn’t hold back anymore, dived into Oswald’s trembling form with all power in him left, enough to bring both of the over the edge. Their bodies shook in sheer ecstasy, one wave of lust after another washed over them. Moments passed until Ed’s and Oswald’s orgasm ebbed away, until they were able to breathe normally again.

Exhausted Nygma pulled back, causing Oswald to wince a little bit. He adjusted his glasses, and teasingly he chuckled, “Look what mess you made.“ Looking down his body, Oz blushed, understanding what his lover meant. “I will clean this mess.“ Ed licked his lips and grinned. His little bird smiled, a pleasant warmth spread in his heart as Edward kissed and licked his body, tasted every single drop of his cum. “Next time I want to see my cum on your pretty, pale body, my sweet bird.“ “Can be arranged,“ the former crime lord grinned.

Content sighing Ed placed himself next to his lover. They faced each other, stroked each others faced, kissed each other. “Are you okay? Your shoulder? Your…“ Ed inquired. “Don’t worry,“ Oswald smiled, a light pink appeared around his nose. “I never felt better.“

Edward’s wide smile faded slowly. He played with Oswald’s hair, saying “I meant what I said before. I love you, Oswald.“ Ed’s right corner of his mouth curled up, feeling Oz’s lips tenderly touched his lips. “I meant it too, Edward. I didn’t lie when I said I love you. I do. I love you.“ Their fingers entwined. Nygma brought them to his mouth, kissed gently Oswald’s finger tips.

“From now on I want to hear your enchanting singing every night and day, my sweet darling bird.“

Darling bird.

Somehow Oswald loved this nickname.

Yes, he’d sing for Ed again. And Ed for him.

Together they’d create a melody of love and want. Yearning and prurience. A melody just for them.


End file.
